


春梦

by qwe213



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwe213/pseuds/qwe213
Summary: 这差不多是我最满意的一次开车车了吧。真的，xy应该看的车比我多，但是她从不肯写点给赤绿，烟酱最近又忙了，把这篇文写给她们俩，希望能给她们俩添点乐子。
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red





	春梦

大多数夜晚，赤会在火焰的噼里啪啦声中入睡，他很少做梦。

然而，今晚却不同以往。他入睡前看了上次琴音带给他的绿的写真集，所以当赤在梦中看到绿穿着一件被水浸透完全遮不住肉色的白色衬衫时，赤并不没有多惊讶。

优秀的训练师总是能随时随地控制住场面。

老实说，赤曾经梦到过绿，有时是皮卡丘与风速狗的电光与火焰，也或许是绿mega后的大比鸟与赤的喷火龙不相上下。但这个梦有些不太对劲。绿没有和他对战，他仍穿着那条亚麻色的裤子，只是配了一件被水浸透遮不住肉色的白色衬衫。赤站在绿的面前，绿抬起头，然后赤看到熟悉的翡翠色眼睛。

赤本不该有什么反应，但他确实产生了反应。绿的头发上还有水珠，看起来就像清晨绽放的带着露珠的玫瑰。赤想亲吻绿的全身，在绿的皮肤上留下他的痕迹。有什么可以阻止他?这是他的梦，他在这里可以做任何他想做的事。

赤没有说话，绿也没有。

赤把双手贴上绿的腰。隔着湿透的衬衫赤伸出自己的舌头，舔舐着绿的胸。

这只是前戏，赤想。  
真正的训练家不能只被眼前的事物迷住，要注重更进一步的发展。

赤解开了绿的衬衫的扣子，把绿压在自己身下，俯身把嘴唇贴在左乳头上，一会轻轻用牙齿撕咬，一会又用劲吮吸。绿在他身下喘着气。赤享受着绿表示赞许低声呻吟，他用嘴逗弄左乳头的时候也没有忘记用手玩绿的右乳头。在用舌头反复逗弄后，赤轻轻地用牙齿咬了咬绿的左乳头。绿拱起了背，呻吟声更大了。一只手插进赤的头发，把赤压得更近了。

绿很享受这个。赤得出了自己的结论。赤嘴角上扬，他也很喜欢这个，他还想要更多。

绿弓着身子，不断尝试着摩擦他和赤红的私处。

但是赤并不着急，、他把舌头挪到了绿的脖子上，白皙的脖子，那是赤最眼馋一块肉。

“这里怎么样?”赤贴上绿的耳朵，他的声音低沉。绿对赤的进度有些不满，但绿突然感受到脖子上传来一阵痛楚，那是赤在绿的脖子上吮吸出紫色的淤青，绿又忍住了。“这下人人都知道你有一个男朋友。”赤的语气里难得透露出开心。

赤挪开身子，欣赏他在绿脖子上留下的淤青。很漂亮，但还不够。赤又开始舔舐绿的锁骨。

绿的呼吸变得急促起来，赤想放开绿，也许他有些急躁了。不过这一次绿阻止了他。“我不想你停下来。”绿说得很坚定。“继续……”绿的声音，带有一二分请求。

“我不会挺下来的。”赤回答道，他的胳膊还搂着绿的腰。他的手指还在玩弄绿勃起的乳头。“告诉我，绿，你想让我对你做什么?”

“随便什么!”绿急切地回应。“随便碰我哪儿都行。”

赤咧嘴一笑。赤真的很享受这个过程，即使这只是在梦里。

“这里怎么样?”赤的手指轻轻划过绿的胸膛。“还是这里?”然后，赤又用手指在绿的肚脐上打转。“也许这里?”赤的手指按压着绿的私处。

“哦，天，是的……别停下来。”绿恳求着，翘起屁股去迎合赤的手。绿轻轻捏了一下赤的手。“赤，请把裤子脱下来。”

赤傻笑了一下，解开绿的腰带。“我想看你高潮。”赤坐起来，一把抓住绿的裤腰带，慢慢地把裤子往下拉。"你会当着我的面高潮，对吧？绿。"

“是啊!是的!”绿回答。

赤自己的内裤也越来越紧，所以他决定加快这一步。赤一口气把自己的裤子脱下，用自己的阴茎摩擦着绿的后穴。赤从自己的角度仔细观察了一下，他觉得绿容得下他。

他慢慢地向前推进。“你能……你能全吞下吗?”独自一人推翻了火箭队，在十岁就成为关都宝可梦联盟冠军的传奇训练师赤红在这一步还是感到了紧张。

“我想，是的……”

实际上，考虑到赤在没有做任何准备或也没有使用润滑剂的情况下就要进入他的身体。然而，这是一个梦想，这种情况对绿来说是相当痛苦的，但是绿没有喊停。赤抓住绿的臀部，开始用力推进。

绿发出咕哝声。他闭上眼睛，专注于快感。然后他感到有一只手放在他的肩膀上。“看着我，绿。”赤命令他。绿不情愿地睁开眼睛，两颊涨得通红。

赤开始以更快、更有力的速度猛刺。“看着我，除非我让你闭上眼睛，否则你不许闭上眼睛。”赤一边命令一边开始喘粗气。

绿照做了，看着他的身体随着赤每一次推力而颤动。“你太大了……我都被你撞碎了……”他呻吟着说。虽然绿的眼睛是睁着的，但他既看不见赤也不能集中注意理解正在发生的事情，然后他能听到。

赤更用力、更快地撞着绿的身体，年轻有力的身体碰撞的声音在空间里回响。

“你喜欢这样吗绿?告诉我，你想让我射在你里面吗?”赤在抽动的间隙说。

“是的！”绿大声喘息着。

你想让我把精液喷到你可爱的小脸上吗?”

“请…!”绿大声回应着赤。

“你要自己说出来，绿。”

“啊！拜托…!把你又热又黏的精液射我一脸！”

赤傻笑着答应了。他从绿的后穴里抽出来，把白色的液体射得绿满脸都是。

绿没有扭开身子，也没有把赤推开，也没有试着把脸擦干净。他只是喜欢这粘稠带有温度的液体洒在脸上的感觉。所以他闭上眼睛，享受这种感觉。

绿是那么的可爱又帅气，脸上的精液让赤更加兴奋。

“草”赤猛地分开绿的大腿，毫无预兆地又进入了绿的身体。

绿叫了一声，但没有阻止赤。赤抓住绿的头，强迫他看着自己，继续粗暴地侵犯着绿。

“你好像把目光移开了一会儿，但我不会那么轻易放过你的。”赤把绿的腿架在自己的肩膀上，狠狠地朝着绿的后穴撞去。

每次赤撞进绿的深处，赤都会感受到一股强烈的快感，让他无法自拔。

“啊!就是那里!请继续!”绿恳求道，他不在乎自己听起来是否像个白痴。这只会刺激赤继续下去，当然，绿也迷失于其中。

"看着我的脸，绿，我要用我的精液把你填满！"赤说到。绿照办了，他长大眼睛开着赤，看着赤每次用力地撞上他的身体。这只会让绿更加兴奋。

“我要……!”赤喘着气，他感到一丝暖流。

“我也是!”

他们两人同时释放，接着赤压在绿的身上。

“哇。”这是赤所能说的全部了。绿推开赤，重重地喘着气。实际上他们俩都上气不接下气。

“你……太重了。”绿呻吟着。

“不过，你现在看起来很平静。”赤一边依偎着绿的身体，一边补充道。

“嗯。”绿觉得自己渐渐睡着了，他的眼睛开始闭上了。赤也认为是时候结束这个梦了。

赤醒来时感到想到舒服。

他伸了伸懒腰，摸了摸皮卡丘的毛发。

接下来的周日，青绿没有像往常一样给他送补给。

Tbc


End file.
